


From Me To You

by KuroBakura



Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Letters, Out of Character, Post-Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stephen and Terah spend their first Christmas morning together in the Sanctum since they have started working as a pair.
Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561882
Kudos: 1





	From Me To You

Terah walked into the room, wearing her adorable purple pajamas. As she entered the room, Terah noticed that Stephen was standing near the Christmas tree. Looking at it with a smile on his face. This is the first Christmas that Stephen is spending at the sanctum. He has not attend any parties with fellow medical colleagues. It was fun going to Terah’s family’s Christmas Eve but still, this was something that he was going to have to get used to. Terah just stood there and looked at him. With a smile in her face, too.

”Morning, Stephen.” Terah spoke up after a minute. Stephen looked over at her, still smiling.

”Good morning, Terah!” Stephen exclaimed happily. Terah walked over to him. She also looked at the tree with Doctor Strange.

”It is such a beautiful tree, isn’t it?” Stephen asked her. Terah nodded.

”It is. The last time I saw a Christmas tree like this was before I ran away from my foster father at the time. I always loved Christmas and so did Mr. Ross.” Terah replied to him. Stephen looked at her.

”I hope that you are having a good Christmas, Terah.” Stephen said to her. Terah looked at him.

”I am.” Terah said back to him. Stephen suddenly knelt down and grabbed a box that was hidden under the tree and held it out in front and towards Terah.

”Merry Christmas.” Strange spoke. Terah blushed.

”For me? You got me a present?” Terah asked him a couple of questions. Strange nodded.

”Yes! I hope you like it.” Stephen answered her. Terah took the gift box gently out of Strange’s hands and held it in her’s then looked up at Strange once again.

“May I open it?” Terah asked another question.

”Of course!” Strange replied to her. Terah nodded and carefully unwrapped the gift that she was holding. When the gift was fully unwrapped, there was a box. Strange held it so Terah could open it without any issues. Terah took the item out of the box and her eyes widened. It was a jewelry box! A beautiful, hand-carved, wooden jewelry box. Terah smiled and tears began to well up in her eyes.

”Are you alright?” Strange asked her. Terah looked up at him, still smiling.

”I love it so much! Thank you, Stephen.” Terah replied to him. Stephen felt so happy that she loved the gift.

”You are very welcome.” Strange said back to her. Terah quickly left the room to go put the box in her room. When she returned, she had a gift bag in one of her hands. Terah stood in front of Strange once again and held the bag out towards Stephen this time.

”Merry Christmas, Stephen.” Terah told him. Strange’s eyes widened.

”You got me a gift, too?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded.

”Yes! I know it is not much but I wanted to get you something. I did not expect for you to get me anything, though.” Terah replied and explained to him.

”I did not expect for you to get me anything either. It is such a wonderful surprise. Thank you.” Strange told her. 

“You are welcome.” Terah said back. Strange gently took the bag out of Terah’s hand and looked inside of it. There was a gift card and a few nice bookmarks in it. Terah knew how much that Strange loves books so she wanted to get him something that he could not only use but enjoy, too. All of a sudden, Stephen noticed an envelope in the bag as well. He took it out of the bag. It has his name decoratively written in the front of it. Terah took the bag out of his hand so Strange can open it. Inside of it was a card. He took the card out of it and began to look inside of it. It said:

_Dear Stephen:_

_I am not sure what to say so I am just going to say it from the bottom of my heart. You have been an incredible boss and such a wonderful friend to me. I am thankful to also be here with you and able to help as much as I can. Just like you are for me, I am always here for you, too. I hope you have a truly wonderful merry Christmas and a happy new year! -Terah_

Strange looked at Terah with a smile on his face. What it said on the card means a lot to Strange. More than people could truly understand.

”Thank you, Terah. You are wonderful and incredible, too. I am also glad to have you here as well.” Stephen told her.

”You are welcome.” Terah said back to him. Strange suddenly gave Terah a hug. The two of them hugged for a minute before they pulled away and Strange put his gifts in a safe place at his desk. Then, he looked at Terah.

”So, what do you want for breakfast?” Strange asked her.

”Waffles?” Terah asked as a suggestion.

”Sounds good to me. Let me help you with them.” Strange responded back to her. Terah nodded. The two of them headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast together. So far, Strange was going to enjoy Christmas like this for now on. And the same with Terah. This was a day that neither of them were going to forget for quite a while.

**The End**


End file.
